Adventures in Flu Medicine
by Aisuru1
Summary: One-Hour Challenge #85. Kagome's flu medicine does more than cure flu symptoms. Now she thinks she's a creature of the night, Shippou is a snack, and Inuyasha is prime mate material! What's an inu-hanyou to do? Take Miroku's advice, of course!
1. Chapter 1 of 4

One-Hour Challenge #85: Scene: One of your 'Couple' gets really sick with the flu and gets doped up on medication-which makes them think they're a Vampire looking for a Mate.  
  
***  
  
Title: Adventures in Flu Medicine  
  
Author: Aisuru  
  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Kagome's flu medicine does more than cure flu symptoms. Now she thinks she's a creature of the night, Shippou is a snack, and Inuyasha is prime mate material! What's an inu-hanyou to do? Take Miroku's advice, of course!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Challenge: One hour challenge #85  
  
Couple: Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Group: Inuyasha  
  
Series: no  
  
Chapter: ¼  
  
Date completed: 11/20/02 (posting one chapter a day; please review!)  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't go back to your world, Kagome-sama?" Miroku wanted to know. Kagome suffered through yet another coughing fit before she could answer the monk.  
  
"No, Miroku-sama," she finally wheezed in reply, half sitting up in her sleeping bag. "There isn't a real cure for influenza in my time, either. I mean, there is a vaccination for it, but I spent so much time here that I missed the deadline to get it." Miroku, Sango, and Shippou gave her blank looks, she shook her head, indicating that what she had said wasn't that important. "The flu medicine in my bag will take care of some of the symptoms. Other than that, I just need lots of liquids and lots of rest." She sniffled, then looked over at Inuyasha, who was pawing through her yellow backpack of supplies. "You still can't find it?" she asked the inu- hanyou.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha complained, tossing a bottle of shampoo over his shoulder. "Why do you always carry so much stuff? How clean does a person really need to be?"  
  
Sango lunged for the bottle of shampoo, catching it before it hit the ground. "Inuyasha, be more careful!" she chided, cradling the bottle to her chest in a way that made Miroku wish he was a bottle of shampoo.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, did you try looking in the first aid supplies?" she finally asked.  
  
Shippou jumped on the inu-hanyou's head, pushing Inuyasha face-first to the ground, before leaping into the bag. For a moment only his tail was visible. Inuyasha grabbed the little kitsune youkai by the tail, hauling him roughly out of the bag, and Shippou emerged, clutching the white and red first aid kit in his little clawed hands. "I found it!" he cheered triumphantly, his cry of joy becoming a squeal as Inuyasha dropped him.  
  
Bouncing back as children do, Shippou ran the first aid kit to Kagome. "Here you go, Kagome," he said, proudly presenting the kit to the girl that he loved like a mother. "I could find it, even though Inuyasha couldn't!"  
  
"Why you little brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rushing towards Shippou and Kagome, an angry glint in his amber eyes.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome commanded. As Inuyasha was plunged face-first into the ground, this time by Kagome's subduing spell, Kagome herself was subdued by another coughing fit.  
  
Still not releasing the bottle of shampoo, Sango approached the girl from the future and the baby kitsune youkai. She opened the first aid kit and pulled out a plastic bottle containing thick, green syrup. "Is this it?" she asked Kagome, finding the kanji oddly written and difficult to read.  
  
Kagome nodded her reply, feeling too winded to speak for the moment. Sango handed the bottle to Kagome, who measured out the appropriate amount into the little measuring cup that was stored over the cap. She grimaced as she swallowed the vile tasting potion, and handed the bottle back to Sango. "Thanks," she muttered, curling back into her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha had long since pulled himself out of the ground, and he watched Kagome closely as she closed her eyes. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"Now what what?" Miroku asked back.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha complained. "How long does she need to rest? There is a shard rumor that we should be following! We can't afford to just sit around all day!"  
  
"Then you should go check it out," Miroku answered, his voice perfectly calm as always, "but Kagome will be staying here."  
  
"We can't go without Kagome!" Inuyasha sputtered. "She's the only one that can see the shards! If I go after youkai with a shard, and she isn't there to tell me where the shard is, it'll just regenerate again and again! And even if it didn't, she has to purify the shards before I can carry them!"  
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to wait here with us," Sango replied as she wandered off, collecting wood for that evening's fire. Kirara, her faithful cat youkai, and Miroku followed her, but whether he followed to help or to watch Sango's butt was anybody's guess.  
  
"But it's hours until sunset," Inuyasha complained, sitting down next to Kagome. He looked over at the girl, who had already fallen asleep. Her face was flushed with fever, but knowing her futuristic medicines the fever wouldn't last too long. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, the tenderness of his actions contradicting the harsher tones he had used just minutes before. "Why do humans have to be so frail?" he wondered. He noticed Shippou watching him curiously, so he bopped the kitsune on the head, lest he think the dog demon was too softhearted.  
  
(END 26 MIN) 


	2. Chapter 2 of 4

One-Hour Challenge #85: Scene: One of your 'Couple' gets really sick with the flu and gets doped up on medication-which makes them think they're a Vampire looking for a Mate.  
  
***  
  
Title: Adventures in Flu Medicine  
  
Author: Aisuru  
  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Kagome's flu medicine does more than cure flu symptoms. Now she thinks she's a creature of the night, Shippou is a snack, and Inuyasha is prime mate material! What's an inu-hanyou to do? Take Miroku's advice, of course!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Challenge: One hour challenge #85  
  
Couple: Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Group: Inuyasha  
  
Series: no  
  
Chapter: 2/4  
  
Date completed: 11/20/02 (posting one chapter a day; please review!)  
  
***  
  
Hours had passed, the sun had set, and Kagome still slept. The other human members of the shard hunting party also slept, each on their own mats with their own blankets. Kirara was curled up on Sango's blanket much like a normal cat, and Shippou was at his usual place by Kagome's side. Inuyasha was in a tree. Inuyasha always slept in trees. Having spent most of his life, ignoring of course the fifty years he spent trapped by Kikyo's sleep spell, hunted by both man and youkai alike, sleeping on the ground made him feel vulnerable to attack. In a tree he was relatively safe from humans, and he trusted his nose to detect youkai before they were in striking distance.  
  
Inuyasha had only been asleep for a few minutes when he was awakened by a high-pitched shriek. His hand on the hilt of his sword, he jumped down to the source of the commotion. He had learned to expect that almost anything could attack their little group, but he never expected what he saw. Kagome, her eyes glazed with fever and an expression Inuyasha couldn't place, was growling at Shippou. The little kitsune youkai, the source of the shriek, was holding the side of his neck and looking at the girl in a combination of horror and shock. "You bit me!" he exclaimed. He turned to Inuyasha, whose sword hand had lowered so the tip of the blade touched the ground, and repeated: "Kagome bit me!"  
  
Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Stupid fur-ball," she complained, her voice full of ice and venom. She then spat on the ground, trying to rid herself of the fur in her mouth.  
  
"W- w- what?" Inuyasha asked, staring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's gaze settled on Inuyasha, and a feral grin broke on the girl's face. She looked as if she was trying to bare her fangs, but of course she didn't have any fangs to bare. "That little kitsune would have been a snack, but you look like a seven-course meal, big boy," she said, a hungry growl in her voice.  
  
"W- w- what?" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome took a step towards him, walking with a smooth hypnotic motion like a cat stalking a mouse. Inuyasha took a step back. Kagome took another step forward; Inuyasha took another step back.  
  
Shippou, meanwhile, had run to the groggy humans for protection. He leapt first on Miroku's head, then into Sango's arms. "What's wrong with Kagome?" he cried. Not knowing how to answer, they said nothing.  
  
Regaining some of his composure, Inuyasha took a hesitant sniff of the air. Kagome still smelled like Kagome. Granted, she smelled like an ill Kagome, and he could smell traces of the flu medicine she had taken, but there were no scents of other youkai that could have had this effect on her. "Miroku?" he managed to ask, not removing his eyes from Kagome. "Is she under a spell?"  
  
The monk grabbed his staff, the rings jingling, as he squinted at the girl from across the fire. "Nothing I can detect," he finally said.  
  
Kagome's eyes swiveled away from Inuyasha towards the monk, and Inuyasha took her momentary distraction to pounce on the girl. He held back most of his strength, of course, and was mindful not to scratch her with his claws, but he still had enough force to pin her to the ground, his hands pinning her wrists above her head, his body weighing down her torso, his legs trapping hers. He leaned back a bit when Kagome hissed and tried to bite him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome took in the strength of the creature that had overpowered, recognizing his masculine beauty, the golden eyes shining with their own literal inner glow, his long silvery locks picking up reflections of the firelight. Here was a creature worthy of hunting by her side, of being her mate and her childe for all eternity. "I choose you," she said, the growl in her voice sounding unnatural to the dog-demon, who understood the language of growls and barks.  
  
"You choose me?" Inuyasha asked. "For what?"  
  
Kagome's smile was still that of the huntress, whose prey was within easy reach, which made Inuyasha uneasy, even though he was the one with an authentic growl, authentic fangs, and the hunting instinct. "I choose you as my mate," she answered, her eyes gleaming. "I will give you the gift of immortality."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused for a moment; then his eyes lit up with joy. "You want to be my mate, and you want to give me the Shikon no Tama to make me a full inu-youkai?" he asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't heard her wrong.  
  
"Full inu-youkai?" Kagome asked with a little frown. "No. I will make you a vampire, like me."  
  
Inuyasha frowned again and took a deep breath through his nose, testing Kagome's scent. She didn't smell like a vampire. He lessened his grip on one of her wrists, and although she struggled against him she still couldn't break free, so she didn't have a vampire's strength. Whatever was wrong with her, she wasn't a vampire. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be wrong with her was her unusual behavior and the funny look in her eyes.  
  
Trusting that Kagome couldn't really hurt him, he turned to Miroku. "What do you think is wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is that she might be under the influence of hypnotism or behavior-modifying drugs. There is nothing spiritual about this."  
  
"Her medicine!" Sango suddenly exclaimed, slapping her palm with her fist and knocking Shippou to the ground in the process. "Maybe it is her flu medicine that is making her act so strange."  
  
"Really, though, I don't see why you're complaining, Inuyasha," Miroku commented.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Shippou cried from his place at their feet. "She tried to bite me!"  
  
"Aa," Miroku agreed, "but did she really hurt you?"  
  
Shippou felt his neck carefully. "She didn't even break the skin," he finally said, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed before. "I guess that makes sense, though, since she doesn't have any fangs."  
  
"But how is this a good thing, monk?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Look at it this way," Miroku said. "Kagome, an attractive and intelligent young woman that you seem to like, attacked you, tried to bite you, and verbally claimed you as her mate for all eternity. Shouldn't that be an inu-youkai's dream come true?"  
  
Inuyasha paused, thinking this over, before a huge grin spread across his face. He scooped Kagome into his arms, keeping her immobile and unable to bite him, and leapt off into the woods. "Where are they going?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions," was Miroku's response.  
  
(END 43 MIN) 


	3. Chapter 3 of 4

One-Hour Challenge #85: Scene: One of your 'Couple' gets really sick with the flu and gets doped up on medication-which makes them think they're a Vampire looking for a Mate.  
  
***  
  
Title: Adventures in Flu Medicine  
  
Author: Aisuru  
  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Kagome's flu medicine does more than cure flu symptoms. Now she thinks she's a creature of the night, Shippou is a snack, and Inuyasha is prime mate material! What's an inu-hanyou to do? Take Miroku's advice, of course!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Challenge: One hour challenge #85  
  
Couple: Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Group: Inuyasha  
  
Series: no  
  
Chapter: 3/4  
  
Date completed: 11/20/02 (posting one chapter a day; please review!)  
  
***  
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't release Kagome until he had leapt into a small cave with only one entrance, which was in the middle of a sheer cliff - in other words, a place that she wouldn't be able to get out of on her own. When he set her down, she scrambled to her feet and backed away from him, hissing like a cat. He only grinned in response, showing his own fangs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, and Inuyasha flattened his ears against the sound. She lunged at him again, and once again he found himself pinning her to the ground in a mimic of their earlier pose in the woods. This time, though, he was far less careful about minimizing contact between them. He stretched out over her, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest. He pushed her face aside with his own, nuzzling her neck and giving it a lick.  
  
"I thought you wanted to become my mate," Inuyasha answered, his voice filled with a seductive quality that betrayed his confidence. He licked her again, followed by a quick nip that bruised but didn't break the skin. Kagome squirmed beneath him, and her scent changed just enough to let him know that she enjoyed it more than she would admit.  
  
"I'm supposed to turn you," Kagome insisted, "not the other way around!"  
  
"And just what does becoming your mate entail?" he asked her, nipping her again.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath so she could focus enough to answer, just another sign that she wasn't really a vampire. "I bite you, and drink all of your blood," she said, that artificial growl once again coloring her voice. "Then I give you some of my blood. My blood changes you into a vampire, like me, and you will be immortal!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I'm already immortal in the way you're using the word," he told her. "As an inu-hanyou, I will not die of old age or natural illness. True, I can be killed, but even a vampire can be killed. Plus, I can go out in the sunlight, and my diet is much more varied."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say for a moment. "So you don't want to be my childe," she finally said. "Can you still be my mate?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her another lick over the pulse in her throat, then traced a path to her mouth, where he licked at her lips. She opened them happily, welcoming his tongue with her own in a violent mimic of a kiss. Inuyasha growled in contentedness even as he was careful to not really hurt her. Then she bit his tongue.  
  
He yelped, pulling his face away from hers. "What'd you do that for, bitch?" he asked.  
  
Kagome licked her lips. "Just wanted to taste your blood," she replied.  
  
Inuyasha growled a true inu-youkai growl that Kagome could feel rumbling through her chest. "Don't do that again," he warned. He maintained the growl at a deeper pitch, making it more of a purr than a growl, and nuzzled against her neck once again. "I'm going to mark you as my mate," he warned, adjusting his hold on her so that both of her wrists were captured in one of his hands. He used the claws on his free hand to shred the neckline of the T-shirt she had been sleeping in. When the juncture between her neck and shoulder had been exposed, he used a combination of fangs, claws, and his own blood to permanently and intricately mark her as his own. In another contradiction to her supposed Vampire nature, she slipped into blessed unconsciousness early in the procedure.  
  
END 25 MIN 


	4. Chapter 4 of 4

One-Hour Challenge #85: Scene: One of your 'Couple' gets really sick with the flu and gets doped up on medication-which makes them think they're a Vampire looking for a Mate.  
  
***  
  
Title: Adventures in Flu Medicine  
  
Author: Aisuru  
  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Kagome's flu medicine does more than cure flu symptoms. Now she thinks she's a creature of the night, Shippou is a snack, and Inuyasha is prime mate material! What's an inu-hanyou to do? Take Miroku's advice, of course!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Challenge: One hour challenge #85  
  
Couple: Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Group: Inuyasha  
  
Series: no  
  
Chapter: 4/4  
  
Date completed: 11/20/02 (posting one chapter a day; please review!)  
  
***  
  
The pink fingers of dawn were just creeping over the horizon when Inuyasha came into view. He was cradling a sleeping Kagome in his arms and looked exceptionally pleased with himself. He bent down to pick up her sleeping bag, and would have jumped back into the tree with his precious cargo had Sango not interfered.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" she scolded, keeping her yelling to a whisper to avoid waking Kagome, whose flushed appearance indicated that she was still not well.  
  
"Did what?" he asked with a happy yawn.  
  
"You totally took advantage of her!" Sango continued, still in a soft voice. "Kagome is so innocent, so pure, and you. you just took that all away from her, knowing that she wasn't in her right mind."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, then blushed, turning his face away from Sango. "Feh!" he exclaimed, adjusting his hold of Kagome as he fidgeted. "Who do you think I am, Miroku?"  
  
"Hey!" Miroku objected.  
  
"I didn't do *that* to Kagome," Inuyasha insisted, still not making eye contact. "I marked her as my mate, but of course I didn't consummate our bond. Not only was she not in her right mind, and ill, but also she is way too young by her society's standards. In Kagome's world, almost nobody marries before they have at least 18 years, and if I got her with pups, she wouldn't be able to go home and finish her school."  
  
What do you mean by marked?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head to the side to show off the marking, grinning in pride. Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder for a better look.  
  
"That's a really good mark!" the kitsune youkai said with an approving nod.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said, inspecting the mark once again for himself. Then, in more characteristic Inuyasha behavior, he grabbed Shippou by the tail and flung him from his shoulder. "We're going to sleep," he announced, leaping high into the tree with Kagome and her sleeping bag.  
  
"What about shard hunting?" Sango wanted to know.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree, Kagome in his lap, and spreading the unzipped sleeping bag over the both of them. "Kagome is still sick! She needs lots of rest and fluids. Hey, Shippou, toss me a few of those juice box things from her bag."  
  
"What's with him?" Miroku asked the kitsune youkai as he pawed through Kagome's yellow backpack.  
  
Shippou tossed Inuyasha the requested items before turning back to Miroku. His face was very serious when he answered, "Mates have to take care of each other."  
  
(END 18 MIN)  
  
THE END :) 


End file.
